Computers include those that are used as entertainment systems represented primarily by game machines. In such an entertainment system, the operator (user) uses control elements provided upon a controller to control the start, progress and end of a game. Conventionally, “ON/OFF” type switches have been used for the control elements of a controller.
However, in recent years, for example, a pressure-sensitive type controller was disclosed in the publication of examined Japanese utility model application No. JP-B-H1-40545, wherein pressure-sensitive output is provided as input to a VCO (variable control oscillator) and the output of the VCO is used for repeated fire in a game.
A pressure-sensitive controller is a unit wherein, when pressure is applied with a finger directly to a control element connected to a pressure-sensitive device, the pushing pressure is provided as output as a pressure-sensing value. Thus, differences in body weights and differences in reflexes such as between children and adults, young people and elderly people, men and women and the like are reflected as is in the output of the controller.
(1) Differences in Maximum Pushing Pressure, Etc.
The pressure-sensing value when the greatest pressure is applied is different depending on the difference in weights among users. Moreover, the pressure-sensing value when the least pressure is applied may also be different.
(2) Difference in the Rate of Change of the Pushing Pressure
The rate of increase or rate of decrease in pushing pressure per unit of time is different depending on how good the reflexes of the user are.
If the raw pressure-sensing values entered by the user from the pressure-sensitive controller are used unmodified as input, these differences in the maximum pushing pressure and the like, and differences in the rate of change of the pushing pressure may become a problem in these games or various types of software, and have the possibility of reducing the enjoyment of the game.